


fight for you (literally)

by yamagusheep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Fights, M/M, android!kyoutani, mechanic AU, mechanic!iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagusheep/pseuds/yamagusheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani, an android, can't help but find the smallest reasons to see his favorite mechanic with the big, brawny arms and the (seemingly) characteristic grimace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fight for you (literally)

**Author's Note:**

> for leshy (captain-magpie)! i'm so sorry if this is god awful, but i really liked the idea of pure kyoutani, the big ol' puppy, getting into weekly fistfights just to go see iwaizumi. i hope you like this!

_ Snap! _

Fuck. Not again. Kentarou felt his elbow break out of place as he threw a punch and was thrown to the ground by some douchebag he’d won a bet against. (Who was not giving him his money. What the fuck.) Luckily, though, all of him was repairable. He stood, giving a dark glare to the male who stood taller than him but not much stronger. 

Despite his metal joint being out of place, Kentarou took a swing with his non-dominant hand and his fist connected with the man’s jaw, keeping him on the ground. Quickly, he raided his pockets to find his wallet and took the money he had deserved, and left the scene. There was no point in staying if this guy was just looking for a fight. He made his way out of the dimly lit, empty roads to the busy streets of Tokyo. It was late evening, and Kentarou had plans. 

He made his way into a tiny restaurant, filled with people that went often. He recognized most of their faces, but searched for one in particular. He nursed his joint in his hand and weaved his way through people and tables until he found the man he’d been looking for-- an old friend, Yahaba Shigeru. He was the guy who had fixed him in the first place; created him, really, with the exception that his brain was all natural. 

Androids, after all, were the closest to human that you could get with a completely artificial body. Robots, AI, etc… they all had artificial brains, too. That’s not how it worked for an android. He had been human, once. And then, Yahaba had found him and fixed him, had turned him into something with life. He was grateful, but he highly doubted that his attitude showed any respect at all. 

He sat with the man with light brown, almost silvery hair, keeping his eyes trained on the table top. 

“Fucked up again, huh, Kyoutani?” Yahaba asked with a slight smirk on his face. “Another reason to see that mechanic again, am I right?”

Kentarou deepened his usual grimace and looked anywhere but at Yahaba. “Shut up,” he growled. “It wasn’t on purpose. I… got in a fight.” That was about the only thing Kentarou seemed to be good at, and that was certain when Yahaba quipped, “What’s new?”

Now, his mechanic was Kentarou’s idol. He was a buff guy, with a strong build and dark, spiky hair. He could beat Kentarou at anything, he was sure, as told by an arm wrestling match after a fix. He had lost to the mechanic, and since then, had backed down from being a complete dick to him, and instead, was passive-aggressive. The mechanic’s name was Iwaizumi Hajime, and he was (seemingly) uncharacteristically friendly, with a scowl similar to his own. Sometimes when he was working on the android, Kentarou saw his sleeves ride up and there were clear tanlines that he came to love over the past few months of frequent visits. Kentarou wondered why he felt so odd after. He blamed it on his repairs. 

Thinking about it, Kentarou always took notice of how the mechanic’s hands moved and worked on him, or how his forearms flexed when he would twist or screw something new to the android. He always took note of how low his voice got, and when he recounted stories in great deal of their time together to Yahaba, he was told that he had a crush. 

Being told something like that, something so… sappy, and  _ gross,  _ was not Kentarou’s style. He growled and burst into denial, but he felt his face heat up, and he looked away, only to be told that he would realize it soon. And that moment was months ago, and now, Kentarou was getting into fights every other week just to see the mechanic. 

“Yahaba. Do you think he thinks of me as a friend?” Kentarou asked blunty. 

The silvery-haired man shrugged. “Depends. It’s hard to tell, between two people like you guys. Hajime’s a good guy, reserved mostly, and you’re pretty blunt, aren’t you? Tell him how you feel.” 

Kentarou frowned and averted his gaze to anywhere but Yahaba. “I don’t know how I feel, though…” 

A tinny laugh rolled past Yahaba’s lips and Kentarou looked at him once more. “Oh, so oblivious! Come on, come on, let’s go see if he’s there. You’re helpless.” He stood, grabbed the android by the collar, and pulled him out of the little dive-in. Kentarou followed, albeit a little reluctantly. Yahaba maneuvered his way down the busy city streets, to the little corner mechanic shop that was often open very late with no one coming in. 

Kentarou remembered Iwaizumi’s little office/workshop in the back of the store, where he would be tinkering with something new every time. He assumed that’s what the mechanic stayed up doing. 

Yahaba glanced back at the larger guy with a knowing smirk and entered the shop, the tinkling of a bell greeting them. Through a crack in the door in the back of the room, Kentarou saw the strong back of his mechanic, who was standing to come and see who it was that was coming in so late. When the dark-haired man saw them, a smile took its place on his lips. 

Kentarou looked down at his feet, putting his uninjured arm to rest on his hip, as if he was so nonchalant when really, all he wanted to do was stare at that smile. He figured Iwaizumi knew well why he was here, judging by the cocked eyebrow and the look at his disjointed shoulder and wrecked elbow. He heard Yahaba say something about needing a quick fix, but he didn’t really pay much attention to what he  _ actually _ said, before he was left alone with his hopeless crush. He cursed Yahaba as he was sat in the all-too familiar chair. 

He sat, and Iwaizumi propped his arm up, getting out his tools right after. He took a seat and examined the damage to his arm. “It’s not too bad, Kyoutani,” the mechanic said with his rich voice that made Kentarou’s ears almost feel like they perked up. “Was it another fight?” 

Kentarou nodded, looking anywhere but at the dark-haired man. He felt his face heat up. 

“Hm, you should probably avoid those,” he continued, using small pliers to start and fix him up. “Otherwise, you been alright?” 

Kentarou nodded again and grunted. “You?” 

Iwaizumi chuckled, the work on his arm feeling more relaxing to Kentarou more than anything. He was just happy to see him. “I’ve been alright. Busy, I guess. But I think seeing you makes it a lot better; easier.” 

Kentarou’s face flushed completely red, and he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came to mind. He watched for a while longer, the way Iwaizumi’s eyebrows furrowed when he concentrated on a particularly more complicated part. He was brought back to reality when he heard the ringing of a laugh.

It was Iwaizumi, once again. “Is that weird? Probably. Sorry, sorry, you’re just interesting. You don’t really give up, do you? I kind of like that about you. Oikawa thinks you’re weird, ‘cause you’re quiet, and a little feisty.” Kentarou frowned a little, thinking of Oikawa, Iwaizumi’s best friend. He was too cocky, he thought. Then again, Kentarou was similar in that way, and they clashed. 

He cleared his throat as he watched the mechanic work on his arm. “It’s not weird,” he said, finally. “I mean, I guess you… I…” Kentarou struggled to express his feelings through his words and he huffed, frustrated. “Fuck, I don’t know. The same? For you?” He felt his face heat up more-- he didn’t even think that was possible. 

Kentarou swore his soul left his metal body when he saw Iwazumi smile brightly up at him. “Well, I’m glad.” He continued to work in an awkward but peaceful quiet, the buzzing of his tools on and off through it. Unfortunately, their time came to an end when he set his tools away and patted his thighs in his usual way after he finished. “Looks good.” The brawny man stood, his forearms flexing as he helped the android up. 

“Thanks,” Kentarou mumbled, his lips pursed. “I’d like to see you more. Um, outside of the shop.” 

Iwaizumi had a peaceful look on his face, his eyes softening a bit. “Yeah. I’d like that too. Maybe we can arm wrestle with your new arm,” he teased. He earned a soft chuckle from the android.

“Yeah, okay. Can I meet you here tomorrow?” Kentarou was feeling a little brave, and he was glad because of the nod of agreement. 

“I’ll be finished here around six, then? If that works for you. Don’t get into another fight,” he smirked.

“I’ll try not to,” Kyoutani grumbled, feeling his cheeks grow rosy once more. “I guess I’ll meet you here tomorrow, then?” 

With a final nod from the mechanic, Kentarou bit his lip and quickly grabbed the former’s hand, squeezing it once before walking out quickly, feeling a bit embarrassed and his bravery all run out. The satisfaction didn’t leave his face, though, and continued to surge through his veins that evening and that night when he got a text from the man he was so excited to finally see. 


End file.
